Bilogía
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que Sasuke Uchiha guardaba para sí, como aquel terror incomprensible a la soledad, o el hecho de que, lo que él era ahora no había sido construido solo. Es por eso que su historia, una confusa y sobre todo corrompida realidad.
1. Chapter 1

|**D**isclaimer: La creación del Universo Naruto | Naruto Shippuden, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; este escrito está hecho sin fines lucrativos.

|**A**dvertencias: Universo Alterno, leve OOC, Drama, Romance.

|#**T**rack: Franklin – Paramore.

|**N**otas: _Siempre pensé que hacer esto provocaría que mi morbo se acrecentara tanto que rogaría —tanto ustedes como yo— que dejara todo de lado y me centrara un poco. También estoy un poco feliz, éste es mi Fiction número cincuenta (50 stories)... _

* * *

**B**ilogía

_G.D_

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que Sasuke Uchiha guardaba para sí, como aquel terror incomprensible a la soledad, o el hecho de que, lo que él era ahora no había sido construido solo. Es por eso que su historia, una confusa y sobre todo corrompida realidad, había sido acariciada y tocada por otra persona.

Cualesquiera que fuesen las intenciones de una persona referente a Sasuke Uchiha siempre se encontraba con la muralla que era su frialdad, los obstáculos que claramente es su forma de tratar la gente y la mayor prueba que era su novio. Él, contra todo pronóstico, conocía lo que era llamado amor, disfrutaba lo que era el calor de alguien más y se mordía los labios de celos. Para el Uchiha su pareja era una de las personas más importantes a parte de su hermano y amigos, para él Deidara iba mucho más allá de la comprensión.

El rubio era de aquellas personas que nunca dejaban las cosas para después, impulsivo como él sólo podía hacer y efusivo con todos sus sentimientos; alocado —según el propio Sasuke— y sobre todo demasiado feliz con lo que tenía, pero pese a ser demasiado alegre con aquella misma energía podría destilar crueldad por sus poros, pese a tener apariencia afeminada su profunda voz pasiva te hacía pensar y los azules de sus ojos podía convertirse en el mismísimo infierno. Para Sasuke, Deidara era de aquellas obras incomprensibles y lo catalogaba a sí mismo como explosivo, demasiado avasallador y sobretodo enigmático.

Para Sasuke, Deidara era su logro, como también él lo era de Deidara.

* * *

**I – **Lazos

* * *

Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, de las cuales destacaban sufijos como _bastardo_ y _desgraciado_ pero ante toda persona él era alguien respetable y honesto, déspotamente honesto y desgraciadamente sincero. Para el de cabellos oscuros la verdad erigía la fortaleza interna, la sinceridad era aquello que la gente había perdido con el correr de los años, y si había algo que le molestaba a parte de las promesas incumplidas y la impuntualidad eran las mentiras. Aquel día, a sus dieciséis años, él salía con toda calma al exterior de la academia; las chicas revoloteaban a su lado como si fuera agua en el desierto mientras que Naruto se carcajeaba de su desgracia.

Él era de aquellos tipos que no prestaban atención a su entorno siempre y cuando no hubiera algo importante en él, era por eso la facilidad con la cual Sasuke lidiaba con sus Fans sorprendía a muchos, en la entrada de la institución se podían apreciar personas de otros lugares, novios, padres, primos, amigos de distintos colegios y claro que no podía faltar la belleza que tenía el Uchiha como pareja ya que al ser viernes ellos salían algo temprano.

—Juu, Sasuke teme, tu rubia está aquí —apremió hilarante el de orbes zafiros para luego carcajearse de él. Bufó descontento por los dichos y se encaminó hasta su vehículo en donde apoyado estaba la persona en disputa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — a pesar de ser una rutina irlo a buscar aquel día, el Uchiha siempre indagaba el _por qué_ ya que le parecía extraño que perdiera horas de Universidad por irlo a buscar.

—Maldito malagradecido 'hum. Yo que me preocupo por venirte a ver y tú me tratas así, mínimo deberías ser un poco más cariñoso idiota —¡Oh!, el hermoso vocabulario de su novio daba miedo. Lo miró nuevamente con aquella ropa ajustada negra de polera manga corta y zapatillas _Converse_. Admiró el anillo en su mano derecha, el Ipod a volumen exacerbado y sus cabellos enredándose por el viento. Rubio, largo y lacio que caía en forma irregular; su complexión era como siempre delgada, casi femenina, pero su voz era profunda y ronca.

—Andrógino —masculló de la nada tras mirarlo detenidamente por unos segundos.

—¡¿A quién le dices Andrógino mocoso?! Soy un hombre, **hombre **muy macho y bien te lo he demostrado —arguyó por decibeles más alto el mayor.

—No me hagas contestar eso Deidara.

—¡¿Contestar qué?!

—Quién se abre. Ahora súbete al maldito auto o me iré sin ti.

Cualquiera fuese la persona dudaría en esos momentos de que Sasuke amara a Deidara y viceversa. El rubio gustaba pelearle la más mínima decisión como también atosigarle a toda hora, mientras que el de cabellos negros —muy por el contrario— gustaba omitirle y hacerle creer que no era nada en su vida, la retorcida manera de posesividad.

Así Sasuke hacía que Deidara lo viera sólo a él.

Así Deidara hacía que Sasuke sólo lo soportara a él.

El rubio artista se sentó de copiloto mientras parloteaba todo lo que había hecho en la Universidad, y que pronto podría egresar ya que se había saltado un año de estudios. El de orbes zafiros lo que más anhelaba era independizarse, formar su propio estudio y, cómo no, tener a su testarudo novio con él. Uchiha conocía aquellos sueños, los apoyaba dentro de su resumida gama de sentimientos y a pesar de toda la locura que profesaba tener su pareja se asemejaba a la suya propia por tenerlo a su lado.

Conocerse había sido el primer paso: se odiaban como no tenían idea. Deidara era y será el claro antagónico de Sasuke dependiendo de cómo se viera la situación, a él le gusta ir de fiestas y disfrutar la vida, el menor anhelaba el silencio como lo cómodo; sus ritmos de vida distaban mucho de ser compatibles y fue por eso que la presentación que Itachi realizó un día en los cuales su casa se vio invadida por una tanda de idiotas se hizo conflictiva. El artista gozaba de beber, gritar y hacer algún que otro escándalo que viniera con su personalidad, mientras que él —en una fiesta obligada— discutía cosas empresariales con su hermano, aquel chico de rojizos cabellos y el contador auditor de Kakuzu.

—_¡Ustedes amargados dejen de hablar de negocios, es una fiesta 'hum! _—era jodidamente chillón y molestoso.

—_Métete en tus propios asuntos._

La discusión en sí había nacido de la nada, pero aquel rubio alocado había alterado la más sensible parte de Sasuke: su tranquilidad emocional.

—_¡¿A quién le hablas así mocoso?!_

—_A ti, experimento de hombre._

—_¡¿Cómo que experimento?!_

—_Andrógino._

—_Maniático._

—_Loco._

—_Estúpido._

Una discusión para nada normal e infantil.

—¿En qué piensas? —la realidad lo golpeó de improviso y miró de reojo a su pareja.

—El loco que hacías en mi casa cuando nos conocimos —informaba como si nada.

—¡No hacía el loco! —vociferó mientras al pie giraba su cuerpo para mirar de frente a Sasuke.

—Lo que digas, cariño.

—¡No me digas así, Sasuke! —chilló aún más fuerte.

—Lo siento amor, no lo volveré a hacer.

—¡Sasuke!

Cómo le gustaba molestarlo. Espero en la luz roja y apreció con infinita tranquilidad el gesto molesto del mayor, a veces se sorprendía al saber que aquel chico de diecinueve años fuera tan impulsivo e infantil, aparentaba su edad, como también aquella apariencia afeminada lo hacían replantearse en colocarle algún collar con las finas letras de '_Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke, devolver si se pierde a: Av. Konohagakure, Ichizoku Uchiha #008'_. Deidara es de aquellas personas que gustan de ser independientes y dependientes a la vez, volátil y embarazoso como él solo, se iba por temporadas sin decirle dónde y volvía contándole lo maravilloso de sus viajes, es de aquellas personas que maravillan a otras por su manera de ser y a la vez te desesperan por ser tan efusivos.

—¿Qué miras? —era sencillamente exasperante y poco educado, y a pesar de eso le gustaba.

—¿Te quedarás en casa? —indagó suavemente mientras aceleraba nuevamente.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Sí, pero no para dormir.

_Oh…_ una clara invitación.

—E-está bien —a veces timorato, y en otras ocasiones desvergonzado.

Sonrió de medio lado como estaba acostumbrado, acomodó aquellas rebeldes hebras doradas detrás de aquellas orejas perforadas y con una suave caricia perfiló sus facciones. Deidara no era perfecto, pero irónicamente era lo que buscaba, alguien que lo sacara de aquella profunda soledad con sus idioteces, que llenara su vida cuando estuviera al costado de él; era único, irremplazable y sobre todo deseable a su vista.

—N-no me mires como si fuese algo comestible.

—Oh… pensé que te gustaba que te mirara así.

—Cuando estamos solos, pervertido.

—Ahora lo estamos.

—¡En tu habitación!

—¿Es eso una indirecta?

—¡Tú empezaste maldita sea!

Su querido y único Deidara.

* * *

#**N**otas** F**inales:

Realmente no tenía pensado subir nada de Naruto, pero creo que el **C**rack**!** Es más fuerte que mi sentido de palabra. Es un Fiction propiamente tal, si bien su trama no es tan original me gustaría partir con algo sencillo empleando esta pareja, después de todo me gusta mucho el SasuDeiSasu —ríe—.

Espero sus comentarios. En campaña por el Crack!

|| G.D ||

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

|#**Track**: Bedshaped – Keane.

* * *

Despertar y saber que alguien en tu costado te acompaña, que comparte tu mismo espacio y disfruta de tu compañía era algo que sin duda lo seguía embriagando pese al tiempo. Sasuke es de tener pocos amigos, de reconocer a menos en su vida y de aceptar una pareja estable. Nunca pensó que su piel se enfebrecería al tocar otra, que su cuerpo reaccionara y cautivara al otro a entregarse a él. En su calculadora mente nunca se le cruzó la idea de despertar al lado de Deidara, como tampoco jamás imaginó que aquello se sintiera tan bien.

* * *

**II – **Incertidumbre

* * *

Las piernas contrarias se enredaron en las suyas, le picaron un poco producto del vello pero no al punto de molestarle tanto. Observó los omoplatos contrarios y negó con su cabeza mientras intentaba levantarse. Suavemente posesionó sus manos en el larguero de la cama y sin demasiado alboroto abandonó aquel lecho de privacidad hasta encaminarse y perderse en los pasillos del departamento. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, ya que a ser fin de semana Itachi aprovechaba aquellos días para visitar a su novia a casa, cansado ya de ser el único Uchiha sin pareja —mas bien: cansado de que Sasuke metiera demasiado ruido con el rubio—. Por lo tanto a estas alturas de su vida el fin de semana tenía la posibilidad de pasar tiempo a solas con su rubio; preparó su baño de agua caliente mientras paralelamente ponía agua a hervir en la cocina, para cuando ya hubo salido la cocina expelía algo de vapor. Desganado instaló todo para un desayuno ameno antes de despertar a Deidara —quien tenía el sueño bastante pesado—.

—Deidara —llamó claramente al mecerlo con algo de suavidad —, no tendré más compasión si no despiertas pronto —: Nada. Él no era un chico con mucha paciencia que digamos —. Está bien, llamaré a Sakura, estoy seguro que ella sí querrá desayunar conmigo.

Nuevamente nada. Se encaminó hasta su teléfono marcando con rapidez los números para luego volver a hablar.

—¿Sakura? Sí soy yo, me preguntaba si...

—¡Ni lo intentes! —su pareja tenía cierta aversión por las chicas, y aún más por las hermosas. Aquel rubio bastante seguro de su vida se sentía como un niño pequeño. Él sabía que no podía competir con una mujer, no tenía senos ni ovarios. Tampoco podía darle hijos, ni mucho menos sería tan sumiso como ellas: le temía a lo que representaban, lo que él no podía darle al Uchiha —, ¡ya me desperté! —volvía a gritar mientras desnudo le quitó el inalámbrico a su pareja y cortó sin miramientos —; tengo hambre —masculló una vez más antes de jalar al menor hacia la cocina.

—¿No te vestirás? —el sonrojo podía estar latente, incluso los orbes zafiros demostraban enfáticamente que se encontraba avergonzado de su carencia de ropas y el pudor apareció vehemente, pero si algo sabía Sasuke de Deidara era su incorregible orgullo.

—No, tomaré desayuno así —aseveró mordaz mientras caminaba rápido hacia la cocina. El de cabellos oscuros lo dejó pasar, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a aquellos ataques de 'dignidad'. Al llegar al desayunador encontró al rubio retorciéndose un poco por el frío, por lo cual sin mediar nada le colocó la bata que él traía puesta quedándose sólo en pijama —. Te dije que...

—Lo sé. Ahora calla y come —masculló suavemente antes de posicionarse al frente de su pareja.

Su pareja no era fanático del silencio, por lo cual comenzó a parlotear quién sabe qué bienaventuranzas tuvo en el exterior, que Hidan seguía diciéndole rubia, Kakuzu se gastó el dinero en un casino con el fin de hacer más fondos para el viaje, Tobi lo despertaba temprano para poder salir a caminar cuando el sol siquiera salía y barbaridades completas de sus extraños paseos o juergas.

—Entonces el idiota de Tobi dijo: "_Deidara-senpai, si tienes frío yo puedo hacer lo mismo que Sasu-chan_", entonces lo golpee y le grite pervertido, y los demás se rieron porque Tobi creía que tú sólo me abrazarías, entonces el idiota de Itachi-san va y dice "_Tobi, Sasuke le hace cosas porno a Deidara para que se caliente_"... ¡Y lo peor de todo es que el idiota de Tobi luego se metió en mi carpa y quiso manosearme! Al final... —el sonido del teléfono distrajo al mayor de su relato bastante extenso y de mal gusto. Mientras Sasuke contestaba Deidara farfullaba palabras tales como 'Interrupción de la vida privada' entre tantas cosas.

—Era Naruto. Se me ha olvidado que hoy quedé de ir con él a un Goukan.

—¡¿Qué?! —el artista frunció el ceño notablemente notando su descontento, su novio había decidido a ir a esas salidas masivas de jóvenes **sin**pareja y pasárselo bien —, ¡No irás!

—Deidara, fue una promesa. Y ahora vístete que nos vamos a la dichosa junta.

—Pero...

—Nada, tu baño ya está preparado.

Si había algo que ambos reconocían como pareja, eran sus ataques de posesividad y celos. El Uchiha nunca soportó la descarada coquetería de algunas personas para con el rubio, mientras que Deidara envidiaba hasta las sábanas en las cuales Sasuke dormía, preso de su propia inseguridad en el amor al reconocer por primera vez verse tan dependiente de una persona; no quería salir herido —el menor lo comprendía y por eso soportaba aquellas muestras de explosivo carácter— pero no dejaría de ser él, así que —tomando medidas preventivas— decidió llevar a su novio a las salidas hasta que se le quitara la sensación de infidelidad.

—Me voy a ir sin ti si no te apuras rubio.

—¡Ya voy maldita sea!

Mientras Sasuke se vestía sonreía cáustico por los hechos.

* * *

Eran ya las cuatro de las cinco de la tarde y el rubio amigo de Sasuke —Naruto— no veía al amargado por ningún lado. Sabía que anoche probablemente el menor haya tenido de esas largas sesiones amatorias pero él nunca faltaba a su palabra, fue así que tras un estacionamiento rápido y bajada de príncipe de cuento apareció el Uchiha entre ropas oscuras y gafas de sol, mientras que a su costado el irascible de su novio salía con sus rubios cabellos atados dejando ver sus orbes hastiados. Uzumaki suspiró agotado —quizá a sabiendas que esperaba algo así por parte del rubio— y agitó su mano señalando su ubicación con efusividad. Colocaría aquella felicidad instantánea antes de ganarse las palabras hirientes del nuevo novio de su amigo.

—¡Aquí bastardo! —chilló el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya te vi idiota —si bien Sasuke no alzaba la voz el rubio sabía perfectamente las palabras masculladas a la lajanía, y por el rostro de mala hostía que traía Deidara apostaba su mesada a que lo había 'obligado' a ir.

—Hola Deidara-san —saludaba de nueva cuenta regulando su tono de voz. No era de desconocimiento de sus amigos —inclusive del mismísimo Uchiha— que hubo 'algo' más que una amistad entre él y el Uchiha, y para Deidara aquello significaba dos cosas:

1: No era el primer hombre en la vida de Sasuke.

2: Su novio era Bisexual.

Y digamos que su condición física no alentaba a decir "No Uchiha, tú no me gustas". Rió ante aquel pensamiento, el idiota que negara a Sasuke se arrepentiría de sólo pensar aquello sumando el hecho de que se tendría que lanzar del puente más cercano; todos lo codiciaban.

—Naruto 'hum —y era precisamente aquel rubio al que más le temía. Sasuke no se separaba de él ni a sol ni a sombra, y no por lazos idílicos, sino porque aquella estorbosa persona es y será su mejor amigo.

—Qué amargado —bisbisó entre dientes mirando de reojo al moreno —. Bien, ¡ya estamos todos! —volvió a gritar de emoción mientras se volteaba y allí fue cuando pudo observar la magnitud de la reunión. Más de una veintena de personas se encontraban a sus lados y sólo al ver a Sasuke las sonrisas sinceras pasaron a ser pícaras y el interés comenzó de la manera más devastadora que pudo.

—¡Sasuke-kun, cuánto tiempo! No te veo desde nuestra clase de Biología Molecular. ¿Cómo has ido?

—¡Oh Sasuke! Te quería consultar algo respecto a unos trámites que estoy realizando.

—¡Hola Sasuke!

—¡Uchiha cuánto tiempo!

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—¡Uchiha-kun!

— "_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke y más Sasuke"_ —el menor admiró en su pareja con una clara idea en ella «_Explotará pronto_» — "_odiosos mocosos chillones, roba novios, frustrados sexuales, acosadores"._

Naruto, viendo venir la ira del mayor, los mandó a pasar a todos al local en el cual estaban parados. Juntaron mesa tras mesa y comenzaron a conversar de todo un poco.

—Entonces Sasuke-kun dijo: _"No es que no me gusten los dulces, soy alérgico a ellos"_ y yo me reí tanto —'estúpida Fan'. Fue lo que razonó al poco tiempo. Estaba cansado, no había visto al Uchiha en una semana y cuando por fin podían estar juntos lo llevaba a una condenada reunión de '**FC Uchiha Sasuke**'. Tenía plenos conocimientos de que su pareja era egocéntrico, pero él era quien se quejaba de las chillonas —o chillones— después, afiló su zafiro mirada para posarla en el mejor amigo rubio quien le hablaba animadamente moviendo manos y sonriéndole socarronamente, definitivamente no se iría de allí, aquel mocoso era un peligro.

—Entonces quedamos en eso —alcanzó a escuchar Deidara y el poseedor de marcadas obsidianas asintió mientras bebía algo.

—¡Sasuke!

— "_Oh Dios"_ —pensaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto — "_... y lo peor de todo es que no sé que hicimos ahora"_.

—¿Qué sucede? —indagó pasivo el menor, no quería ponerse a pelear en medio de un local.

—Tengo hambre —farfullo como un niño pequeño.

—Está bien. Camarero —enunció llamando al muchacho que los atendía —. Podría traernos por favor cinco platillos de Sushi, dos de Otoro, dos Tempura, tres Sashimi, cinco Nebemonos y cinco platillos de Ramen —pidiendo por todos, y sabiendo los gustos ya que no era primera vez que salían todos, la precisión de sus palabras y la dedicación de escuchar —aunque sea un poco— las conversaciones de los demás los hizo sonreír un poco —. ¡Ah!, dos botellas de saque y los demás sólo queremos jugo natural. Allí cada quien pedirá lo que desee.

Más amurrado que nunca su pareja se dejó vencer por hoy, y disfruto de la variedad de Sushis que hubo pedido su novio, como también un Nabemono. Naruto comía como poseso su ramen y el de reflejos azulados sólo se echaba uno y que otro casual Otoro a la boca; le sirvió Sake a su pareja ya que no le gustaba tomar aquellos jugos que preparaba el local, y se sirvió a sí mismo sonriendo un poco al saber que casi nadie sabía aquel hábito de su novio —excepto aquel condenado rubio—.

Ya era de noche cuando abandonaron el local para irse a un Karaoke, desanimado porque la velada al parecer no tenía fin, el mayor compuso un nimio rictus de agotamiento, que como siempre no paso desapercibido por el contrario.

—Me tengo que ir Naruto. Nos veremos otro día —sin mediar palabra alguna se dio media vuelta sabiendo que el artista lo seguiría.

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió bostezando un poco y agarrando la mano del contrario.

—A casa, estás cansado —"_y te has puesto meloso"_ pero aquello lo dejó para sí.

Para muchos Deidara podía ser demasiado asfixiante —y lo era realmente—, demasiado celoso y irascible. Pero aparte de aquella gama de mal humor que siempre traía entre sus brazos, era alegre, le sonreía con frecuencia y le gustaba su terquedad, como también aquella parte en la cual podía ver lo dependiente que era de su persona, como ahora que no quería siquiera soltarlo.

—Deidara —llamó suavemente con una altiva sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Entre Naruto y yo no hay nada —aseveró francamente.

—Lo sé —y a pesar de que tenía conocimiento de ello no podía evitar tener miedo —. Es tú culpa de ser condenadamente sensual a los ojos de los demás —murmuró antes de caer dormido.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza. Algún día él tendría que confiar en sus sentimientos, y esperaba que no fuera a decirle infiel.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**:

Tengo sueño, el Hentai no me entretiene y encontré un Dou de Ouran Host Club que no he leído. Me demoré más de lo habitual, pero entregué todo lo que quería escribir. Espero tener pronto Xenogamia, y muchas gracias por comentar, pensé que esta historia se quedaría en cero x'D.

Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.

**MTG

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

No es que Sasuke no hubiese apreciado algo símil, tampoco era que su posesividad estuviese bajo del nivel normal, o sencillamente quisiera dejar las cosas así pero tenía una innegable confianza en Deidara transformada en hechos verídicos y palabras tangibles. Él no le haría una escena de celos, así se consumiera por dentro; era un Uchiha —tampoco se les permitía hacer semejante indecencia— y por lo demás Sasori era un buen amigo de su rubia obsesión.

No, no caería tan bajo como para cuestionar qué es lo que hacía el rubio sonriéndole estúpidamente y prestándole atención como si él curase el cáncer, él no haría eso por su nombre y su novio.

* * *

**III** – Reconcomio

* * *

Mantenía silencio mientras miraba por la ventana de su clase de arte contemporáneo, miles de razonamientos inestables e inhóspitos atravesaban su minerva sin descanso al mismo tiempo que se consumía entre el desdén y desazón, mordió sus cerezas labios para poder dejar escapar un bufido de insatisfacción personal a la vez que copiaba por el mero hecho de ser un autómata mas que por querer hacerlo; masculló el nombre de su pareja en cortas sílabas difusas y voraginosos sentimientos de injusticia y por más que quería evitar que aquella emoción poseyera su corazón, estaba muy lejos de calmarse ante los fatídicos hechos acaecidos aquella mañana. Dentro de sus cohesionados insultos cotidianos sobre fans dementes y amigos "_con derecho a roce_" el de coleta alta apretaba su lápiz con aversión y es que, por más que quisiese, no podía evitar llevar a cabo la maldición de desconfianza y duda sobre su novio, y realmente no añoraba tener aquel sentimiento rencoroso y devastador de gritarle en su cara que era un degenerado.

—"_Maldita sea_" —se repetía una y otra vez horrisonante en su psiquis. Apaciguó aquellas endemoniadas ganas de salir corriendo de aquel salón para hacerle frente a aquella chica de extravagantes cabellos rosas y mirada coqueta. No es que le molestara que ella fuese su amiga — "_Sí me molesta 'hum" _—se refutó indignado por aquel pensamiento malaventurado. ¡Claro que le molestaba! Haruno Sakura podía ser amiga de Naruto y Sasuke, ser _Fan_ de su novio pero lo que **nunca** podría tolerar es el hecho de que intente robarle un beso de aquellos finos labios pálidos, o insinuarse sutilmente —"..._ ¡Puta!"_ —reverberó en su mente desquiciada por los celos e intranquilidad.

Okey, Sakura no era _puta_ ni mala persona, si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias no estaría con aquel inherente problema pero: Ella añoraba a Sasuke, _su_ Sasuke. Aquel hombre con el cual despertaba la mitad de la semana, aquel muchacho al cual había visto enfermo, sudar y sonrosarse sea por la pasión o por vergüenza —aunque era una anomalía si sucediese aquello—; era su novio, con el que tenía sexo, se insultaban y le hacía ataques de celos. ¡Era suyo maldita sea!

—"_Mío_" —increpaba con hostilidad ante el sólo hecho de imaginarse una mano de Sasuke sobre las prendas rosadas que no eran suyas —ni serían—.

—¿Deidara? —su nombre vocalizado de manera perezosa y pasiva lo distrajo de cavilaciones dolorosas y odiosas.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasori? —indagaba sin curiosidad, más por costumbre que porque realmente quisiera saber. Akasuna era uno de aquellos 'amigos' con el que tenías roce de secundaría, de aquello hacia ya mucho tiempo de sus locuras. Sasori gozaba de la vida sin prejuicios pero a su ritmo, mientras que él le gustaba salir sin mediciones —cosa que al contrario le molestaba— una de las tantas razones para terminar con cualquier lazo amoroso.

—Tenías una cara que da miedo —enunció con el mismo tono de voz mirando al pizarrón. El rubio asintió sin decir nada más antes que el contrario agregara —. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —el pelirrojo no era de aquellos que ofrecía su ayuda, pero tampoco _no_ lo hacía nunca. Estuvo a punto de objetarle cortantemente que se metiera en sus asuntos hasta que, claro, por su amarilla cabeza atravesó la perturbada idea de probar el amor de Sasuke por él.

—¡Sí 'hum!

* * *

Aquel día había estado particularmente tranquilo, el idiota de Naruto no había estado molestándolo —por irse tras Tenten su nueva novia—, Itachi salió con Nagato y Kisame a ver algunos asuntos empresariales, su **FC** no estaba merodeándolo como de costumbre y Neji había dejado de joderlo por un trivial asunto que tenía con Hinata; todo normal y bastante armonioso.

Era precisamente aquello lo que le estaba molestando.

Ningún día de su vida —desde que podía recordarlo— no era ajetreado, partiendo con sus laboriosas mañanas si estaba Deidara a su costado, o el que lo despertara Itachi, llegando con Naruto quien no perdía tiempo en engancharse a su espalda y hablar a mil revoluciones, siguiendo su endemoniado **FC** y las burdas peleas con Rock y Hyuuga a la hora de almuerzo, las llamadas de 'medio tiempo' de su novio y finalizando con estruendosos ataques de celos del por qué estaba parado en una esquina con Sai y Gaara 'conversando' —cuando realmente planeaban vengarse de una trastada provocada por los de último año—. Pero todo estaba demasiado templado como para siquiera pensar en que Shikamaru podría molestarse.

—Sé que sonará problemático —murmuró Nara —, pero algo malo te sucederá Uchiha —y él también lo creía fieramente.

Todo estaba _demasiado_ tranquilo.

—"_Lo sé_" —quiso contestarle preocupado, pero un Uchiha nunca lo está.

Esperó el toque final de la campana dando por terminada su clase de Cálculo Avanzado, salió sin prisas para ver si Kakashi quería molestarlo, pero siquiera eso sucedió, se encaminó mirando para todos lados buscando un ataque sorpresa por el chico perro o Naruto y los estúpidos mocosos de primaria, pero tampoco.

—"_Definitivamente hay algo raro_" —bisbisó para sí al ver que su revoltosa pareja no estaba al costado de su vehículo asesinando con la mirada a cuanta chica veía. Ágil se subió a su transporte y sin pensar demasiado prendió el motor y partió a la facultad de Arte, esperando no descubrir nada raro: Magnificente abyección.

No se bajó del vehículo, porque no era necesario, no quiso gritar porque no lo veía viable; no maldijo, montó una escena de celos, no llamó eufórico a su novio, no lloró, _no_ hizo nada: porque realmente no sabía qué hacer; pero Deidara —su _adorado_ rubio— estaba abrazando en plan sentimental a otro que no era él, no tenía su figura ni su rostro, tampoco se parecía y siquiera era de su edad.

—"_¡Confianza!"_ —chistaba su razonamiento que a éstas alturas le parecía ilógico. No, no quería confianza, quería matar —_". Es eso o te montará peores escenas de las que te hace. Demuéstrale lo que hace a un Uchiha_".

No, no quería eso, lo único que anhelaba a estas alturas del partido era bajarse, patear al idiota, deformarlo, arrastrar a Deidara y perforar aquel trasero hasta que se le quedara bien grabado a quién le pertenecía. Mancillaría y marcaría aquella pálida piel con contundentes tonos rojizos, violáceos y nimias mordeduras de las cuales más de alguna dejaría marca. No se fue de aquel lugar, sería darle en el gusto a Deidara y aquel pelirrojo obstinado en mantener sus manos en la caderas que él poseía, tampoco se rebajaría a aquellos parajes que tanto detestaba; sencillamente esperaría hasta que el rubio parase con aquella exhibición en medio de la calle donde todos podían verlo, respiraría y contaría hasta cien mil mientras su mente urdía sanguinarios acontecimientos del homicidio de aquel muchacho.

Muy por el contrario de los pensamientos irreverentes y soñadores del rubio, Sasuke no se acercó, permaneció impasible al costado de su vehículo fumando un cigarro y afilando aún más su mirada viéndose aún más sensual.

—"_Peligroso_" —definió de manera inmediata al ver aquella pose tan pasiva del contrario, pero aún así no se separó. Le dio cuerda a aquel espectáculo hasta que se volvió lo suficientemente repulsivo, se alejó de Sasori despidiéndose con aquellas monumentales sonrisas y caminó feliz hasta su novio quien con sólo una señal le dijo que entrara sin dirigirle la palabra. ¡Quería celos, gritos y señales de que para Sasuke él le importaba! Pero se topó con la no tan grata sorpresa de que el Uchiha lo llevaría directo a su casa ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo con Nara, Akemichi, Aburame y Yamanaka. Bufó desconfiado y comenzó con sus fútiles preguntas con el fin de disuadirlo, pero no lo logró, fue un casto beso de despedida y un "nos veremos pronto" que pronunció su novio cuando se marchó; estaba furioso, demasiado como para siquiera pensar en algo por lo cual sin remordimientos se encerró y no lo llamó hasta el otro día cuando el Uchiha le cortó sin miramientos porque estaba ocupado.

Un día más sin hablarle y estaba seguro que se tiraría del puente más próximo que tenía cerca de su casa, Sasuke no le contestaba, no le enviaba E-mails ni mensajes de textos, no lo había visto durante siete días por lo cual su estado de mal donaire no superaba a nadie, maldecía a aquella persona que estuviese a su lado, gritaba y golpeaba al primer idiota que lo saludaba, asustaba a las parejas y sobre todo: Abstinencia. Deidara era de aquellos que practicaban el sexo como método de vida, sin sexo no hay felicidad y siete días con el "agua cortada" era prácticamente un suicidio lento y tortuoso.

—"_Maldito Uchiha del mal" _—argüía para sí. Sin más ganas de soportarse él mismo su desgraciada vida tomó las llaves de su casa y se fue al Departamento de Sasuke, era Viernes y a esas horas él tendría que estar allí sin objetar.

Cuando Itachi abrió la puerta supo que nada bueno saldría de allí.

—¿Y Sasuke? —masculló fastidiado haciéndose paso por su amigo.

—¿No te avisó? —murmuró Itachi arqueando una ceja, y supo que no serían buenas noticias. Giró su cabeza mirando bajo dando así a entender que no estaba en perfectos términos con el menor —... bien. Se fue a una excursión por una semana, volverá en dos horas en la puerta de su colegio.

—"_¿Excursión?_" —indagó el mismo.

—¿Con quién? —cuestionaba cortante apretando su puños.

—Con todos los segundos.

¡Oh Dios! Castraría a Uchiha Sasuke.

No paró en su casa, no se cambió, no intentó razonar ni qué palabras decir, tampoco intentó siquiera menguar su enojo, sólo quería gritarle hasta que se quedara sin garganta y sobre todo cuando lo vio bajar con aquella sonrisa altanera al costado del pelirrojo Sabaku quienes se reían de sus amigos —Naruto y Sai — al ver que aún tenían una extraña rojez en su rostro. Caminó decidido a gritarle unas cuantas verdades cuando la gota que rebasó el vaso llegó: Haruno Sakura se prendió de su espalda y él no hizo nada para sacarla.

—¡Zorra! —chilló colérico sin siquiera saludar — ¡Eres un maldito cabrón bastardo Uchiha, no te hablo en una semana y ya te acuestas con media población de este endemoniado país puto cabrón!

Naruto abrió sus orbes sorprendido por tremendo griterío que tenía la pareja de su amigo, los cursos del mismo nivel no habían alcanzado siquiera a despedirse o bajarse del bus cuando el espectáculo ya estaba montado. Un rubio gritaba fuerte y hiriente en medio de la calle apuntando a Sasuke con el dedo mientras miraba con odio a cualquier persona a menos de dos metros cerca del Uchiha.

«Putón».

«Degenerado».

«Maricón».

«Impotente».

Eran pocos los insultos que procesaban algunos, la cara de aquel ente estaba enrojecida por el furor, pero Sasuke, tan calmo e impasible ante todo eso.

—¡Ah no! Sobre todo ése maldito zorro regalado que te muestra el culo. ¡Eres bazofia Uchiha Sasuke! Tú y toda tu tanda de estúpidos amigos mariquitas.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, seco y doloroso. No era una patada, ni un combo, era una cachetada.

—"_Como las mujeres_" —pensó Naruto al ver a Sasuke alzar la mano ante Deidara. Frunció levemente el ceño y con su voz pasiva, baja y altamente peligrosa habló.

—Súbete al auto —inexpresivo y demandante, todos sabían lo que llegaría.

—¡No lo haré! —farfulló obstinado el mayor tocándose la mejilla mientras sus zafiros brillaban de puro odio.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo, Deidara, _súbete al maldito auto_.

Uchiha sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y presionó el botón de la alarma, cuando se desactivo no miró más al rubio y se subió echando a andar el motor esperando pacientemente al rubio quien cerraba la puerta a su costado todavía mirando con furia a todo ser vivo. Uzumaki los vio irse callados, demasiado tensos como para siquiera mirar con angustia la situación.

—Esta vez sí se pasó —murmuró el pelirrojo al rubio.

—Sería sorprendente que Deidara llegara vivo para mañana.

* * *

Cuando el pelinegro pisó su hogar Itachi no estaba, era un absoluto silencio y no esperó nada más cuando sus manos viajaron hasta el cuello contrario estampándolo con la recién cerrada puerta apretando fieramente la clavícula y apreciando con un odio avasallador al que era su pareja.

—Su-él-tame —trataba de hablar el mayor. Cualquiera que lo viera en aquel instante los cojones de Deidara estaban olvidados.

—¿Qué te suelte? —añadió con desdén en voz baja — Dime _cariño_, ¿de verdad crees que te voy a soltar? ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a perdonar? Te he aguantado ataques de celos por meses pensando que confiarías en mí, me mordí la lengua con tu estúpido ataque hormonal que tuviste con tu amigucho, te he sido fiel y sobre todo: Aguanto tu jodida personalidad. Pero tú, muy por el contrario, vas con la primera chorrada en aquella boca tan bonita que tienes a insultarme en frente de mis compañeros porque eres tan idiota que no confías en mí y en que te soy estúpidamente fiel.

Enojado era decir poco. El artista comenzó a quedarse sin aire por lo que comenzó a golpear las manos del menor.

—Ahora —murmuró tétrico en el lóbulo del mayor —. Utilizarás ese cuerpo tan bonito que tienes, y junto a esa boquita harás lo que yo te diga, ¿bien? —preguntó sádicamente.

Asintió con orbes brillosos, era sorprendente el cambio que tenía su novio cuando se enojaba. Agarró una bocanada de aire cuando estuvo libre, pero Sasuke no lo hacía tan fácil, lo arrastró sin piedad a su cuarto el cual cerró con llave y cortantemente le dijo que se desvistiera.

Sumiso hizo caso sonriendo en su afuero interno, estaba seguro que era el único que había despertado aquel instinto animal de su novio, ahora vería qué tan temible podría llegar a ser el Uchiha.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**: Me encantan las parafilias y especies de torturas xDD. Nos vemos en otra ocasión. Lamento la demora, cualquier cosa: Atízen la cabeza de mi Médico y la Clínica con piedras, ¡ellos tienen la culpa!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**|Murder's Notes**: Este es el último capítulo de Bilogía. Disfruté mucho escribiendo la relación de Sasuke y Deidara, sobre todo lo salido de Deidara x'DD. Espero que disfrutéis como yo lo hice. Otra cosa: Esto está catalogado como **apto para mayores de 18 años**; Greetings.

|**#Track**: The way you want it – Keane.

* * *

Le dolían los antebrazos y las muñecas, aquellas que estaban firmemente amarradas al cabezal de la cama de Uchiha Sasuke. Sus cabellos rubios se enredaron tratando de disipar aquel dolor sublime y adictivo que recorría su parte baja mientras que los tobillos eran mancillados con los restos de su ropa y una corbata coléricamente sacada del cuello del menor, jadeo cuando algo desconocido usurpó los nacarados dedos de su novio y comprendió que quizá era demasiado tarde para pedir algo de compasión —y aunque no lo fuera— su orgullo era demasiado grande como para siquiera reflexionar que diría palabras de eterno amor incondicional o sumisión.

Le gustaba lo duro.

Sus zafiros orbes ardían con el peculiar escozor de aquel que sabe que va a llorar, pero reprimió sus ganas ante la inminente sorpresa que aquel pelinegro menor que él sacaba un singular juguete dentro de su mesa de noche.

—"_¿De dónde demonios consiguió eso?" _—fue su primera impresión al ver la cantidad de artilugios que el Uchiha poseía.

—Te develaré un secreto —murmuró ronco el Uchiha mostrando un juguete en particular —, tuve una relación con Naruto hasta que te convertiste en mi novio, éramos muy precoces.

**IV –** Hedonista

Deidara miró con odio a su pareja, ¡así que tenía razón! Aquel bobalicón rubio sí había posado aquellas asquerosas manos en la pulcra piel de Sasuke. Sintió su entrada expandirse con una facilidad pasmosa y —entre excitado y asustado— miró con fieros orbes al Uchiha quien le mostraba una botella de dimensiones normales, exceptuando el hecho de que no se veía el contenido.

—Naruto, muy por el contrario de ti, le gustaba jugar a cosas _más_ fuertes, por lo cual nos surtimos de buen material. Lo que te estoy suministrando _cariño_ es afrodisiaco; pero tú —suspiró con impaciencia al ver como la entrada de Deidara se ampliaba y contraía sola con más vehemencia — eres erógeno completo. Siempre quise probar esto contigo.

El rubio admitió que si bien le iba lo duro —como una noche salvaje en la cual Sasuke procuraba darse placer solamente a él desgarrando su interior— aquello simplemente sobrepasaba sus acciones de sodomía. Gimió al ver lo que parecían ser bolas chinas bastante grandes y como luego el menor se perdía entre sus piernas, las sintió frías adentrándose y pensó que le costaría más adaptarse a aquellas grandes cosas obviando el hecho de aquel lubricante y la anterior botella semi-vacía que yacía cerca del Uchiha.

—Estas tienen un truco —murmuró el menor complacido al ver las dos adentro y poder apreciarlas como él quería. Le colocó una expansión anal y con gracia le mostró un pequeño control al muchacho que siquiera podía moverse de aquel lugar —. Estas vibran, Deidara.

Oh, y claro que lo sintió. Chocaban entre sí y su intestino sobre estimulado comenzó a segregar líquido, por instantes pensó que era sangre mas cuando el Uchiha sonrió obsceno apreciando su cuerpo por lo menos supo que lo disfrutaba, en un acto extravagante Sasuke lo giró dejando bien en alto sus caderas tendiéndolo boca abajo, brusco saco aquel juguete de su interior y luego rebusco con la vista un pequeño tapón que lo colocó justo en su orificio: le molestaba.

—Aquello evitarás que te corras.

—¡Maldito! —chilló harto de toda aquella jugarreta —, no utilizas lo que tienes entre piernas porque sabes que no me darás placer —intentó hacerle daño a su ego pero lo único que logró fue una fuerte sardónica risotada antes de que le mostrara una funda cilíndrica de plástico morado con muchas pelotas afuera, tenía orificios por ambos lados y el rubio arqueó una ceja confuso.

—Mira cómo se usa esto, Deidara —el mayor gimió sorprendido, una vez más, cuando el Uchiha se lo colocó en su más que erecto miembro exhibiéndole así una esplendorosa vista —, pero antes que el mío entre, quiero que pruebes uno de mentira.

Aquel _dildo_ era monstruosamente grande.

—¡No Sasuke, no caerá! —gritó una vez más intentando moverse de aquella cosa.

—Naruto dijo lo mismo... pero él sí me dejó —¡Oh lo estaba comparando! Afiló su mirada antes de —con vergüenza— levantar sus caderas y no mirar aquello que temor le producía por su anchura y largura —. Muy bien, pero antes utilizaré esto para agrandar aún más —sonaba como todo un pervertido, y poco le importaba.

Para Sasuke aquello sería el castigo perfecto, siempre fue paciente con su novio —más de lo que solía ser con muchos— soportó espectáculos de celos en pleno centro comercial, aguantó que tratara de alejarlo de su mejor amigo y compañeros y —lo que es peor— no le decía nada con sus salidas 'extrañas' donde más de una vez había llegado con una marca que él no le hizo, fue indulgente más allá de lo racional y no se agarró con ninguno de sus amigos pero el show a las afueras del colegio no lo pasaría por alto de ningún modo, de ahora en adelante Deidara tendría un sistema de castigo y recompensa tal y como una mascota.

En cambio para Deidara todo aquello era nuevo, perderse en la impaciencia y lujuria, abandonarse en los brazos del placer y otorgar efímeros momentos de gula. Lo veía, en aquella mirada que le profesaba el Uchiha, quería comerlo entero, devorarlo hasta saciarse de él mientras que se erguía majestuoso en su vista... y él sencillamente se quería dejar hacer, anhelaba que el menor lo contagiara de aquella fogosidad. El saberse deseado a niveles inhóspitos era lo más orgásmico que pudo haber planeado, sólo más de Sasuke, más de aquellas emociones que arrasaban su corazón llenándolo de una vorágine sin igual, aprisionando su bajo vientre con ponzoña y gimiendo descaradamente para él, solamente él.

—"_Sasuke" _—más de él, su único sentido por ahora. Alzó sus caderas descaradamente antes de perderse en aquellas sobreexcites que desmenuzaron todo, dejando incluso el tacto y olfato mermar para sólo presentir al Uchihas sobre sí, tocándolo, mirándolo, saboreándolo, _comiéndolo_...

Admiró casi con gula el orificio de su novio agrandarse, carmesí por dentro dándole la bienvenida a lo que él quisiese hacer, por lo cual sin demora, introdujo aquel instrumento de satisfacción sexual con cuidado pero sin dejar que el otro se moviera. Su novio se remeció molesto por el ingreso de aquella cosa pero su interior se sentía aún más caliente de lo que creía, se acomodó aún más para recibirlo mejor y esperó hasta que las contracciones de sus músculos dejaran de apresar aquella cosa inanimada con tanta fuerza.

—Y-ya pue-des —anuncio hiperventilando un poco, el Uchiha comenzó a mover aquel dildo en círculos, expandiendo su entrada tal y cual como lo hacía cuando tenía relaciones, y pronto comenzó a adentrarlo todo lo que daba.

—Espera —murmuró extasiado el pelinegro —, deja grabarte.

—¡N-no!

—No se lo mostraré a nadie, Deidara, pero mejor aún: esto me da más morbo —sintió el traqueteo de cosas lanzarse sin compasión hasta que frente de la cama —y con esfuerzo por estar bocabajo— apreció la cámara en una mano del Uchiha —. Bien, ahora así —sin más comenzó a mover aquella cosa de adentro hacia afuera como correspondía enterrándola aún más en sus entrañas para luego sacarla durante un tiempo y volverla a ingresar con toda la fuerza que podía hasta que el Uchiha la dejó bien insertada en su interior —, Dios Deidara, eres completamente puto —mientras tanto el Uchiha grababa en su totalidad como aquella entrada, antes más pequeña, se tragaba con gula aquel instrumento.

—S-sasu, sácala —jadeo el mayor agotado por todo aquello.

—No amor, eso se quedará dentro tuyo hasta que el mío lo suplante —el rubio lo miro sonrojado, pero totalmente colérico por todo aquello.

—¡Mételo de una vez!, no me gusta sentir nada que no sea tuyo —agregó colapsado olvidándose de que él _no_ era meloso, ni mucho menos demostraba amor por su pareja.

—Que tierno Dei-chan —añadió altanero el menor —, pero es demasiado tarde —una vez más el de obsidianas se negaba a la petición —. Ahora escúchame bien, Deidara. Te desataré pero tú serás un perrito obediente, ¿está bien? —el de zafiros asintió con la clara intención de obedecer, tenía sus extremidades acalambradas y cuando las percibió por fin libres se dio vuelta teniendo cuidado con no cerrar sus piernas viendo al producto de su libido aumentar, a la vez que su lado sumiso se acrecentó a un ciento por ciento viendo el rostro níveo del menor, con aquellos pectorales que lo encandilaban y su rictus de socarronería.

Sus piernas por sí sola se movieron colocando la planta de sus pies en la cama y agarrando sus tobillos para que estas estuvieran lo más cercano posible a sus caderas.

—Eres demasiado morboso, Deidara —el Uchiha aún no soltaba la cámara por añorar grabarlo todo y después revivirlo en sus noches desoladas en aquella habitación, su mano vago desde el cuello del universitario hasta sus partes nobles apretándolas con saña antes de seguir bajando y bordear su entrada con sus pálidos dedos —, empuja —vocalizó aguardentoso por la pasión —, saca aquello que tienes en tu interior sin tus dedos.

El de largos cabellos asintió comenzando a contraer y expandir su entrada tal y como Sasuke quería dejando poco a poco que aquella cosa saliese de su interior algo agotado.

—Chúpalo —ordenó el pelinegro señalando su miembro con aquel juguete que aún no se sacaba. La boca de Deidara se abrió para recibir sin piedad el vigoroso pene del Uchiha e irónicamente le gustaba sentir aquellas pelotitas en su boca, se movían rosándole toda su boca sin dejar nada libre —. Y-ya —jadeando aquella palabra le pidió al rubio que alzara sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros para poder ingresar en él —... creo que un poco de esto no nos hará mal —el Uchiha dejó correr por las entrañas de su pareja lo que quedaba de aquel líquido antes de adentrarse sin compasión sintiendo que todo lo que rosaba y lo fuerte que apretaba Deidara su pene.

—E-estás dentro —murmuró caliente el uke.

—Todo, ahora relájate para que pueda moverme —su vientre se contrajo con las primeras embestidas que lo único que lograban era hacerlo gemir más alto el nombre del moreno. Instaló sus piernas en los hombros del Uchiha ayudándole a llegar más adentro mientras que él mismo contribuía en contraerse y expandirse para que todo fuese más placentero, su colapsada próstata parecía mandarle impulsos a su columna que se arqueaba cada vez de manera más impúdica.

—¡Más! M-más fuerte maldita sea —el Uchiha en un claro gesto de disconformidad por no llegar más profundo dio vuelta a su amante, alzó sus caderas con furia y volvió a quedar preso de aquel anillo de músculos. Sí, ahora sí estaba bien dentro.

—Muévete —bisbiseaba Sasuke cegado por la delicia de aquel cuerpo ladino.

Su novio comenzó a menearse torpe pero deseoso de más contacto, desesperado porque aquellas rudas embestidas repercutieran sólo en su interior.

—Vamos Sasuke —rogaba el rubio en un acto único, y el Uchiha agradeció enormemente que todo quedara tangible en su cámara —, d-dame más duro.

—Okey _amor_, tú lo has querido. Gemirás como nunca mi nombre.

Sasuke colocó la cámara en la cama señalando el pene de Deidara y deshaciendo el zoom para que se apreciara la brutalidad de sus embestidas por aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo. Ingresó fuerte y salió de igual manera percibiendo cómo aquel juguete —que si bien le daba más placer a ambos— rozaba las entrañas de Deidara, impedía que todo fuera más rápido por lo cual se lo sacó rápido dejando su apresado miembro libre y listo para más acción. El calor en el ano del rubio era mucho, casi malditamente demente, los ruidos indecentes de sus testículos golpeando el trasero de su amante era lo que más le ponía, de vez en cuando su mano golpeaba con rudeza la nalga de su pasivo mientras que el otro lo único que sabía pronunciar era su nombre y más, mucho más.

—¡Ahí! A-hí... de nuevo ¡Sasuke! —jadeaba una vez más. El Uchiha sin retractarse dejó que sus manos viajaran para la intimidad de su pareja, sacó aquel tapón y comenzó a mastúrbalo.

—Hoy me correré dentro de ti, y tú no lo harás antes que yo, ¿entendido? —habló rápido para luego volver a respirar y menearse con vehemencia. Su cama que otrora estaba ordenada, ahora se percibía la fragancia de sexo y sudor, líquidos de dudosa reputación y candente como hasta ahora se habían mantenido aquellos cuerpos hasta estos momentos. Se movía, todo a su alrededor era vertiginoso, su ingle punzaba molesta y dolorosa mientras que su dureza parecía querer mermar al lanzar líquido pre-seminal; golpeó con más saña el interior del de orbes zafiros prolongando unos segundos más su orgasmo que llegó en un pleno nirvana en que su vientre se contraía molestamente y sus músculos se tensaban aún más, siguió moviendo sus caderas manchando todo el interior del rubio tanto como él quería, y cuando supo que de _él_ ya no quedaba nada más que un momento pasional y vivido dejó que Deidara soltara su semen sobre las sábanas ya no tan impolutas como antes.

Uchiha Sasuke se tiró a un lado completamente agotado viendo la hora de reojo: 12:35 am, durante más de cuatro horas había estado jugando con Deidara y realmente le había gustado; apreció el cuerpo entero del contrario completamente magullado por sus labios, manchado por su esencia y perfectamente entrenado como un amante.

Un perfecto lavado de cerebro.

—Deidara —lo llamó el menor suavemente, envolviéndolo de su voz pasiva y calentándolo con su cuerpo contra el suyo —, de ahora en adelante me harás caso ¿está bien? —murmuraba complacido y amoroso —, todo lo que yo diga —bisbisó con maldad acariciando las largas piernas contrarias perdiéndose en los muslos nacarados acariciando sin pundonor alguno aquella zona en extremo delicada y ya sensible al tacto. Su rubio gimió asintiendo escasamente antes de perderse en lo febril de aquel cuerpo pegándose al suyo.

Era vil el hecho de pensar cómo cambia una persona al sentir un placer corrosivo, inadmisible y adictivo, sabía cuán cambiado se volvería aquel impulsivo chico haciéndole todo aquello que se había guardado para sí, y como siempre el egoísmo obnubiló sus pensamientos sólo dejando su ego arrasar y destruir todo lo que había cimentado con Deidara para tener algo nuevo, con más confianza y lealtad, sólo hacía falta anular cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera él en la mente del artista, reventarlo con su presencia y hacerlo dependiente tal y como él quería.

Un lavado de cerebro perfecto.

Admiró aquel cuerpo en plena oscuridad pasando sus avaras manos por aquella piel, marcando con sus labios aquellos rincones que no pudo tocar para luego abandonarse en el onírico mundo que sería de ahora en adelante.

* * *

El día lunes, cuando volvió al colegio, cavilaba que no todo sería como antes, que sus compañeros pensarían lo sumiso que era absteniéndose de decirles algo hasta que llegara la hora de salida. Naruto como siempre iba a su lado molestando o rememorando hechos pasados a los cuales sonreía con sorna, en su auto —como recordaba desde que salían— Deidara se erigía escuchando su I-pod pasivo, su mirada era más sensual de lo que recordaba y se movía suavemente embriagándolo con su sola presencia.

—Bastardo, ¿no te hará un show 'ttebayo? —el moreno sonrió antes de negar, alzó su mano haciendo un gesto para que el rubio se acercara y antes de llegar Sasuke contestó.

—Míralo bien, inútil, Deidara ya pasó a ser de mi propiedad —su rubio amigo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? —indagó curioso su amante omitiendo a Naruto de allí.

—No, Deidara, ya te dije cómo tenías que llamarme —el artista asintió avergonzado antes de agregar de nueva cuenta.

—¿Qué desea, a-amo? —bisbisó nuevamente bajando su mirada.

—Buen chico, te daré tu premio en casa.

Los orbes de Deidara brillaron mientras corría al auto esperando que la puerta fuera abierta: una mascota obediente. El Uchiha desapareció con su novio entre observadores extrañados, mientras que el de marcas en las mejillas sonreía con añoranza.

Sasuke no tenía nada de malo en la cama, era normal, exceptuando el hecho que era un hedonista nato que gustaba ver disfrutar de maneras desmesuradas a sus parejas, aquello era tan absorbente, agotador y placentero que sin duda alguna no dudaría en ningún momento en pedir una segunda oportunidad cuando Deidara se aburriera —cosa que no ocurriría—, y estaba seguro que Sasuke tampoco estaba aburrido de aquel rubio caprichoso.

Lamentablemente aquella vez él había perdido, Sasuke era de Deidara y nadie más... se preguntaba si el Uchiha aún le gustaría hacer sesiones de _bondage_ o la sutileza del _voyerismo_.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**: Sin duda alguna, cosas que agradezco, son los juguetes sexuales xD. Soy un fetichista por excelencia, poner a Sasuke así es orgásmico. Anyway, nos veremos en otros escritos ;)

* * *


End file.
